View content advisory for Saw.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. The film does not contain very explicit sexual content, but there is a very strong rape scene. A man and a woman take their car keys from the clinic (where the woman works for) but a three-man gang bursts open the door to rob the clinic. After getting the medicine, one of the robbers sais the woman is "hot as hell" and he begins to touch her on her breasts areas. The two other men show sexual interest too and one of the man rips off her clothing and her bra and thrusts on her while her husband (the man is forced to watch) (her breasts are briefly visible in some shots but it is very blurry because we see most of it from the husband's perspective). As it looks like she is getting raped, one of the other man knocks out the husband. He later wakes up, finding his wife who is beaten up, raped and partially naked. She survives, but her unborn child hasn't. Note: this is a very graphic scene, but everything is quite blurry. A man makes a reference to a rape several times. A man and a woman kiss passionetely and end up on a bed, ending the scene. A man is kidnapped by Jigsaw and turns out to be a drug addicted rapist. We briefly see photos of his victims, although very blurry. A man says "we stopped fucking her because her cunt started bleeding". Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. All of the scenes in this movie are very graphic and prolonged and show sadistic violence and torture in graphic detail. Definately anyone who isn't 18 yet, shouldn't watch it because of it's sadistic nature. - Jigsaw kidnaps the person who was the main person behind the rape of his wife and death of unborn child. He is placed on a kind of metal couch with ropes strapped around his arms and legs. He must give himself a chelsea grin with a circular saw hanging above his mouth within 60 seconds. If he does not, four other circular saws will cut off his arms and legs. He tries to give himself a chelsea grin, but he fails and his arms and legs are cut off in graphic detail. We see the saws penetrating the skin and cutting off the limbs (we see blood spraying agains the walls). - A husband and wife are beaten up by a three-men-gang with bare hands and baseball bat (nothing graphic but we see a bruise on the man's face in a later scene) and the wife is raped (get more details at the sex &nudity section). - A woman appears to have suffered a miscarriage and we see blood everywhere. - Det. Tapp wakes up with the Reverse Bear Trap around his face. The key is laying in a tiolet which is filled with syringe needles. He puts his entire arm into the tiolet (we see the needles graphically penetrating his skin) and he rips out the key. He is able to unlock it, but he has a piece of skin from his cheek ripped off by the machine (we see the bloody cheek with skin and flesh hanging out of a gaping hole). - Det. Tapp has to save Dr. Grissom. Dr. Grissom is chained to a hospital bed and we see needles into his skin (nothing graphic is shown, but there is said to be poison in it). The poison begins to work and we see blood seeping out of his eyes and we see blood stains on his shirt beginning to grow. Det. Tapp is said to have a syringe in his stomach (we see it on X-ray photos). He tries to cut open his stomach with a scalpel (we hear crunching and see blood on the knife), but he fails and we see Dr. Grissom die (nothing more graphic is shown then the blood seeping out of his eyes and on his shirt). - Det. Tapp has to save Commissioner Stanley. Stanley is trapped in a car containing a bomb. Det. Tapp has to electrocute himself several times with electric wires from the car in order to unleash Stanley's chains. He is able to escape, but the car explodes. - Det. Tapp has to take a key from a couple of victims from the morgue (their stomach is completely cut open with insides and blood visible). Det. Tapp puts his hand into the stomach of one of the dead people (we hear crunching and we see blood on his hands). - Commissioner Stanley vomits. - The female Attorney General is trapped in a chair with four revolvers around her head. If Det. Tapp does not burn the iron on his hand which contains the bullets, she will get her head blown off by the revolvers. Det. Tapp refuses to do this and realizes the mistakes of the Attorney General saying "you're toxic". The revolvers then shoot her in the head (we see blood and brain matter spray everywhere). - Stanley get's shot by five shotguns hanging from a roof (his head literallly explodes into bloody gore). - Jill shoots a man wearing the Pig Mask suit (nothing graphic is shown). She then removes the mask and discovers it is Det. Tapp (we see the bloody bulletwound with blood squirting out). She then sees Billy on the three-stepped bicycle who tries to kill her and goes to her (she shoots Billy, nothing graphic shown because the movie ends). The entire film is very graphic. If you own the Sick & More Twisted UNRATED version, all these scenes are even more graphic and intense. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. About 102 F-words, a few of them in sexual context. Also some milder profanities but there is 1 brutal use of "cunt". Some brief sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 2/10. The film not contain specific drug use, but one of the characters is referred as a sadistic drug-addict. A gang steals medicines (softdrugs) from a drug store. Drug addictions are referenced several times and that it caused a rape and the death of an unborn child. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The first 20 minutes are very calm, but after that it is almost non-stop sequences of sadistic torture in graphic detail and even a very strong rape scene. The film is about playing sadistic games with people who take life for granted and have to suffer the gruesome consequences. Nobody is allowed to rent, buy or see this film under 18! total count examination: 42/50.